


年轻的武士团

by Kai_Shiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, Young Justice Season 1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23989846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Shiden/pseuds/Kai_Shiden
Summary: 在厄西戈决战的两年后，新的绝地武士团和绝地圣殿已经基本落成，但绝地的身份和作用已经有了微妙的改变。现在，新的一代武士团成员们将通过自己的选择来让绝地拥有新的定义。与此同时，各方的威胁也在崛起，星系中仍然存在原力黑暗面的使用者，而新共和国一些激进的议员也会采取令人耸人听闻的手段，一个曾经的敌人也在回归的路上，他的回归不仅代表着危险地来临，他回归的原因更是一个值得注意的事情。
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 我的名字叫凯.西汀，是一个居住在科洛桑的记者。当然在现实中我并不叫凯.西汀，我是一个演员，饰演在遥远的星系中，一位居住在科洛桑的记者凯.西汀，这个角色被起了这么一个名字是为了致敬第一部高达中的钢加农驾驶员，而这部作品也会出现机战元素，但现在，就让我进入凯.西汀的身份，与大家对话。我是一个记者，靠写些大人物的八卦为生，同时我也算是一个阴谋论的爱好者，当然不是指那种醉酒流浪汉或者地摊文学信口胡诹的阴谋论，更准确的说是一种隐情，我喜欢根据人物的记载，揣测他们的心理动机，挖掘出隐情，因为我是一个从历史系毕业的学生。这个故事可以当作我自己对于历史的演义，因为本质上这是我为大家写的当今时代的游侠小说，同时也想探讨绝地的历史定位与政治作用。这部作品是一个正剧向的作品，这本同人起名叫年轻的武士团（Young Order）也是为了向动画《少年正义联盟》致敬，小说的一些架构也会参照“少正”，少正第一集出现了卡德摩斯实验室，也是我设定这个星球叫卡德摩斯星的原因。  
> 伊普的飞船参考的是复仇者联盟成员专用的昆式战机，迅捷龙的形象参考的是《侏罗纪世界2》中暴虐迅猛龙的形象，名字起做布鲁也是为了致敬。  
> 伊普是第一个登场的主要角色，本小说主要角色皆为原创，但后面会有属于星战宇宙以往作品主要角色的单元剧。伊普的动作是参考的电影《师父》的咏春拳和《绣春刀》的八极拳，因此起名叫伊普也是因为叶问被翻译作Ip Man。

被雨林和丰裕的绿植覆盖的卡德摩斯星迎来了一夜大雨过后的清晨，在这个星球的小镇上还有坑坑洼洼的水迹，倒映着由恒星发出，又穿过树梢的光芒。这些光芒同样也落到了一艘扁平的飞船上，奇怪的是光束在飞船的表面像是被吸收了一样，没有折射，也没有一点反射，好像昨夜的大雨洗刷了飞船，使得一点污渍也不能被找到。与外表截然相反的是飞船的内部，这里与其说脏乱得像个养殖农场一样，倒不如说飞船内部就是一个马厩，只不过里面并没有一匹马，或是汤汤兽之类的畜牧，而是一只正在熟睡的迅捷龙。这种外形恐怖的蜥蜴生物拥有恐怖的牙齿和锋利的爪子，从这头迅捷龙稀疏的羽冠可以发现这头生物是雌性的，倘若是雄性生物，他的头冠一定比纳布星的传统服饰还要华丽。  
飞船驾驶室的座椅发出了“嘎吱”的声音，一位一头短发，面容清秀，身材匀称结实的女孩站了起来，又伸了一个懒腰，打了一个哈欠，然后把放平的座椅正了过来。女孩看了看还在熟睡的迅捷龙，悄悄地挪步过去，在迅捷龙的身边用手轻轻抚摸迅捷龙的脖颈。  
“滴滴”通讯器的声音响了起来，女孩轻轻走过去，拿起通讯器，到了飞船的一个角落才打开，一个杜罗人的全息影像显现出来  
“嘿，伊普（Ip），有个很重要的活给你，派活的人指明要最好的辅助治安官，但是你得在午间，去伞兵酒吧见你的客户”杜罗人说道。  
“我还需要去见他一面，关于任务他没多说什么？”叫伊普的女孩问道。  
“顾客要求的，但我们的规矩，对顾客的隐私要守口如瓶，他给的数目挺大的，如果相接下就按时过去”杜罗人关闭了影像。  
伊普翻了个白眼，心里想到“还是第一次遇到要求这么多的客户”。伊普走出角落，转头一看，迅捷龙已经醒了过来，在抖动身体。  
“哦，布鲁（Blue），是我把你吵醒了吗？”  
迅捷龙轻哼一声，摇了摇头哦。伊普走到一个一人高的柜子前，打开了柜门，搬出了一大块的班萨肉。  
“先吃这些吧，等我接完这个活，或许可以买些活的牲畜”伊普说道。  
迅捷龙又是轻哼一声，等伊普把肉块放下后就开始撕咬自己的早餐。  
伊普找出一个大水壶，倒出一碗蓝奶，接着又撕开了一个包装纸，把包装纸里的圆片扔进蓝奶里，整个圆片瞬间吸收了蓝奶，变成了一个蓝色的团子。伊普拿起团子开始一口一口地吃进去。  
“我中午会出趟门，那个顾客非要当面跟我派任务”伊普对布鲁说道，“等我听完，看看需不需要带你再回来”  
午间，伊普简单整理了下装束，让自己不至于看起来太邋遢，然后背起了一根棍子，来到了伞兵酒吧。  
“你好，伊普女士，请跟随我来吧”伊普一进酒吧就被一个瘦削的中年男人带进了一个宽敞的座位，而一个略微肥胖的中年男人已经坐在了那里。伊普打量了那个肥胖男人一眼，说道：“你看起来有些眼熟，如果我没认错的话，你是这里的地方长官周议员吧”肥胖的议员满头大汗，甚至在酒吧里还什么都没点呢，只是匆匆喝了一口水，说：“帮我处理一个人，之后要多少信用点你来提，只要别过百千都好说，你想要同等价值的香料，我也可以给”没等伊普回话，周议员就拿出一个碟片，打开放了一段录像，录像里，一个戴头巾的人躲躲闪闪，东张西望，好像是在确认自己的安全，确认完后快步通过了一个小道。“看这里”周议员调试了下录像，把人像放大“他的腰部挂了一把判官剑”。伊普仔细看了一看，凭记忆找回一些历史的叙述，在帝国统治时期，那些使用原力的帝国爪牙似乎就是用这种武器的，尽管伊普自己完全没有经历过帝国的时代。  
“所以这是某个西斯？帝国的余党？还是第一秩序的残党？”伊普问道  
“不管是什么，都得解决掉才行”周议员回答到。  
“既然他是个嫌疑很大的战犯，那动用正式治安官应该比找我靠谱的多，我们这群‘辅助治安官’不过是内环和中环禁止赏金猎人活动后的产物”伊普说到。  
“你不明白，你不用问这么多，你想不想拿报酬吧”周议员有些急躁了。伊普听了后艰难的点了点头“你想必也知道我规矩，我接业务只抓人，不杀人”  
“也行，抓完之后找个地方，交给我就可以”周议员也艰难地答应了要求“这个人已经出现在这里几天了，他肯定是刚来这里的，不知道这里监控的‘眼睛’多，他每晚都会通过小镇的这条路走出去”周议员放出了全息地图指了指“然后就消失了，我们的镇外的监控并不多，你只要去这就可以拦住他”  
“怪不得我一进门就会被认出来”伊普心想，然后拿了存储录像和全息地图的碟片，简单点头示意下两位不愿大动干戈的行政要员，走出了酒吧。  
伊普回到飞船，直接坐在了布鲁旁边的地上“这次的任务暂时先不需要带你了，布鲁”伊普轻声说到“对不起啦，这是个隐秘的任务，我应付得过来的，虽然对方有光剑，可是我也有能对付光剑的东西”伊普用手擦拭了下自己的棍子“他如果会用原力，也会很麻烦，但是原力也不指他会用哦”  
夜晚，伊普已早早的埋伏在了录像中琐事那条小道的角落，一个围着头巾的人来了，路边微弱的灯光打在他的光剑剑柄上，产生了反射，伊普仔细一看，他腰间左右竟各有一把光剑。“还是伏击他吧”伊普心想。  
待到蒙面人走过时，伊普找准蒙面人背对着她的空档，猛然抽身出去，挥棍击向蒙面人；那蒙面人似乎是通过原力感知到了，也一轱辘转了出去，躲过了第一击，然后便抽出两把光剑，展开了两道血红色的光束，二人僵持在道路中央。那蒙面人率先发起了攻击，两把光剑朝伊普砍过来，伊普没有丝毫犹豫，横棍格挡，这号称削铁如泥的光剑却是被这铁棍硬生生挡了下来。原来伊普随身携带的这条长棍是曼达洛铁所铸，乃是星系中少有的能抵挡光剑的材料。蒙面人显然没料到这一点，双手吃了一软，伊普顺势用棍一戳，正好戳中门面人的软肋，把蒙面人直戳退几步，直痛的跪了下来。  
即使如此，蒙面人也还未缴械投降，只见道路两边些许堆积的杂物抖动几下，皆朝伊普飞了过来，谁知蒙面人又要错算了，伊普好像也通过原力感知到了这次攻击一样，俯身躲了过去。蒙面人见势不妙，打开了判官光剑的旋转机关，“嗡嗡嗡”的旋转声让人不可轻易靠近，二人又陷入僵持之中。  
蒙面人看着伊普，以为对方是被自己的剑所震慑，便像持着两面巨盾一样挥舞着判官剑冲来，伊普顺手从怀中掏出几件按期，瞅准剑刃投掷过去，那普通钢铁做的暗器虽然抵不过光剑剑刃的威力，可是被剑刃融化的铁水却穿了过去，打在蒙面人的脸和身上，蒙面人被这滚烫的铁水一碰，瞬间迷失了方向，只能乱挥着光剑，伊普顺势一躲，接着打出一棍，正好击中蒙面人，终于将他打倒在地，两柄光剑也被关闭了。  
伊普看着暂时昏厥的蒙面人，不禁想到这又是一次借助原力死里逃生经历，但很快，她的思绪被现实拉了回来。她抽出绳索，将蒙面人捆了起来，拖着蒙面人逐渐消失在黑暗的夜色中。  
伊普趁着夜色，将蒙面人拖上了事先租好的悬浮艇，催促着驾驶座的r4系列机器人把载具开回了自己的飞船附近。  
回到飞船后，伊普倒出一大碗蓝奶，并一口气喝光了，接着通知周议员过来提人。伊普看着蒙面人还未苏醒，就轻轻取下两柄光剑。伊普刚刚握好光剑，还没急着打量，就像是一阵电流沿着手臂直传到脑中，电光火石之间，伊普便来到了一个陌生的地方，而蒙面人和周议员身边那个瘦高的人类男性就站在自己面前，但这二人仿佛都没有看到自己，在互相交谈着。“这里是中环中的偏僻区域，在你看不到的地方有很多监视机器人，你最好给我小心一点”瘦高男人对蒙面人说道，蒙面人只是把双臂抱在胸前，轻蔑地说“蒋督察，给你的香料数目可不少，如果出事了，王子会给你更多，你可不要光想着贪便宜，这些数额你要拿，也得掂量掂量分量有多重。”瘦高男人的脸扭曲在了一起，可是大气却都不敢喘一下，二人只得不欢而散，而伊普也发现自己渐渐地又回到了飞船上。  
“看来我又要被原力救一命了”伊普心想，由于自己多次无意中使用原力死里逃生，因此当一些异常的现象出现时，伊普都会坚信这是原力的作用，而刚才突然浮现在脑中的幻象，想必是原力在提醒自己什么，“周议员和他身边的人都不能信任”伊普在暗暗做打算“只是还不能马上和他翻脸”。“滴滴”，通讯器的声音打断了伊普的思绪，通过飞船内部的监控仪，伊普发现是周议员身边的蒋督察来要人了，只是似乎蒋督察只带了几个t6安保机器人随同，而周议员的身影却一点没有。伊普唤来了布鲁，指着屏幕上的蒋督察说“等会和我出去，记住这个人气味”布鲁轻哼一声，表示明白了命令。伊普打开舱门，将昏厥中的蒙面人交给了蒋督察。“活的”伊普淡淡说到，“迅捷龙可是稀有品种呢，真是难见到”蒋督察看着迅捷龙，面无表情地寒暄几句，伊普没有去理会他，只等着几个机器人将蒙面人推到了一个集装箱里，随后又听到“噗”的一声，伊普知道这个蒙面人是被碳凝了。待到一个机器人将一个装满信用点的箱子推过来后，伊普点了点头，推着自己的报酬回到了船舱，蒋督察一行人也一并散去。  
伊普立马取出一套鞍具，挂在布鲁的背上，有从监控中确认蒋督察已经走远后，拿着两柄光剑，背起棍子，便骑着布鲁飞奔出去，穿过田野，来到一座密密麻麻像迷宫一样的集市。伊普熟练地找到了路，来到了集市中一个隐秘的棚屋。  
“史密斯（Smith）大叔，帮我看看这个东西”伊普朝棚屋里面要喝着，一位上了年纪大蒙卡拉里人走了出来“这回又要换什么东西啊？”鱼头的异星人问道。  
“不换什么，就让你帮我看看这个怎么用”伊普说着，掏出两柄光剑，打开了剑刃。  
“快收起来，快手起来”史密斯惊慌地说道“这可是很危险的东西，包装得好一点的话可以不被发现，同时能卖出挺好的价钱”  
“别那么紧张吗，第一秩序早就被消灭了”伊普说道“我看这个光剑是可以转起来的，怎么转啊，机关在哪啊，这个剑刃有点太长了，有没有什么东西能把它打磨得短一点啊”  
史密斯面对伊普一连串的发问无奈地叹了口气“不是所有人都有机会见到光剑的，我也一辈子都不想见到光剑”史密斯顿了顿，又说“反正我修过的走私武器那么多，光剑不过是又一件罢了”史密斯拿了其中一柄光剑，把两端剑刃的出口摆放地与自己平行，然后尽力地伸直双手，开始一个一个按剑柄的按钮。按第一个按钮时，红色的剑刃从上端喷出，史密斯又按了一次，将剑刃收起；按到第二个按钮时，剑刃便从下端流出，史密斯同样又关闭了剑刃；第三个按钮使得剑柄展开成了一个圆形，再按一次剑柄便飞速地旋转起来，又按一次才停止旋转；最后是一块滑动的按钮，史密斯按着滑钮上下滑动了几下，发现没有反应，然后凭多年改装武器的直觉，小心翼翼地打开了上端剑刃，并滑动滑轨，剑刃果然随着滑轨的调动变长和变短。  
“好了，都弄明白了”史密斯说着，又把这些给伊普解释了一遍，伊普说着“谢谢了，大叔”就把一小袋信用点丢给了史密斯，史密斯刚想推托，可看着伊普已经骑上了迅捷龙，便赶紧把这带信用点收了起来。

“她会成为我们失职的证据”议员办公室内，蒋督察严厉地对周议员说道。  
“谁让这个西斯什么的偏巧不巧出现在我任职的区域”周议员也没好气的说。  
“所以我们必须把那个女孩除掉啊”蒋督察见势说道。  
“这。。。这不太好吧”周议员犹豫了一下。  
“什么‘辅助治安官’其实就是换了个名的赏金猎人，迟早要被淘汰的，可我们在这个位子上，不能大意”蒋督察冷冷地说着，眼角的余光瞥了一瞥被碳凝起来的蒙面人。“昨天，有一个绝地和一个曼达洛人不知道怎么的找上了治安长，问起了这件事，没得商量了，不能再拖了”  
“绝地什么时候有这么大的本事了，手能伸这么长？”周议员已经有些气急败坏  
“哼，他们的头天行者可是消灭第一秩序的大功臣，凭这些功绩议会里那帮人都敬她三分，更何况这帮人身上都有些神怪的力量，可不好惹”  
“那就这么办吧”周议员顿了一顿“但是不能有活人知道，督察，你是唯一有机器人控制权的，就让机器人替咱们解决这些吧”二人心中早打好了如意算盘，蒋督察挥一挥手，对着领头的安保机器人吩咐了几句。话音未落，一条黑影撞碎了办公室的窗玻璃，从房间穿了过去，二人皆是一惊，随即命令安保机器人前去追捕。  
却说这一群人穿过办公室，来到走廊中，廊厅的照明设备早被损毁，四周伸手不见五指。蒋督察只感觉一股热浪袭来，身边保护自己的t6机器人便发出哐当的落地声，想是已经失去了机能，原来，刚才那道黑影是迅捷龙布鲁，她先发动袭击，将众人的注意力吸引，再引入到了已经被破坏的走廊之中，而伊普便藏在暗处埋伏。这时，安保机器人纷纷举起爆能枪射击，可伊普身形敏捷，在这群机器人中间势如破竹。伊普只感觉有一种力量像驱动飞船的核心素一样把自己的身体也当作一个机器驱动轮起来，她只需使出自己学过的武术刀法便能将自己缴获的两把光剑使得眼花缭乱，熠熠生风，让敌人无法阻拦机器人的爆能枪打不中她，只有被斩倒的份。不一会儿，大部分的机器人都丧失了行动能力，远处被伊普落下的一个机器人举枪射击，被伊普轻松躲过，直接按动机关将剑刃旋转起来朝机器人扔去，手起刀落间，机器人的头颅被斩落，而扔出的光剑也回到了伊普手中，伊普正欲挥剑砍向周议员和蒋督察，只听得布鲁的一声嘶吼，伊普才回过神来，意识到自己刚刚竟起了杀心。伊普挥剑护住身前，大口大口地喘气调整呼吸，从愤怒的情绪中缓和过来。  
“蒋督察私藏了非法交易得来的香料，去他的住所里应该就可以发现”伊普说完后，赶忙呼唤布鲁，一人一龙欲从来时破碎的窗户逃走时，却发现办公室放着的碳凝箱早就没了蒙面人的痕迹，只剩下一个熔融的轮廓。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里可以先向大家剧透科莉的全名叫科莉夜行者（Kory Nightcrawler），她的外形设定和能力设定自然是借鉴我很喜欢的漫威超级英雄角色夜行者了，也是正好星战中的潘托拉星人就是蓝色皮肤和黄色瞳孔的，莎廷的父母想必大家也已经猜出是谁了，恩达尔大师就是小尤达。

在塔图因的双日冉冉升起时，螳螂号飞抵了这个沙漠行星。阳光打在银色的船身和硕大的风帆一样的机翼上，产生了金色的涟漪。飞船内，一位拥有蓝色皮肤黄色瞳孔的潘托拉人少女正贴着舷窗，饶有兴趣地看着地面上的一切。  
“师父，快看呀，我们飞过新绝地圣殿了”少女敏捷的眼神抓住了一栋拥有多个圆顶的建筑，兴奋地呼喊到，一位老年人类男性听到少女的呼唤后，也来到舷窗前，轻抚着少女的头发，脸上浮现出欣慰的笑容“是的，科莉（Kory），他们做到了，在我们经历了这么多之后，新的教团！”老人说道。  
“哈，是啊卡尔，瑟蕾看到这些会欣慰的”坐在驾驶做的老年拉特罗人不耐烦的说道，并用自己的另外两只手臂调试着周围的按钮，为降落做准备。  
“她会的，格里兹船长，她会看到的”卡尔温柔但又坚定地说道，格里兹看着他，脸上也露出和蔼的笑容。  
“师父，是幽灵号，莎廷（Satine）她们已经到了！”螳螂号已经接近了停机坪，少女锐利的目光又抓住了一艘熟悉的飞船。  
“好吧，我们收拾一下，准备降落吧”卡尔拍了拍少女学徒的肩膀。

一阵白色的烟雾随着舱门的打开而放出，卡尔带着自己的学徒缓缓走出机舱，一队人早已站作两排等待他们的到了。卡尔凭借着装和他们佩戴的双头矛状光剑辨别出这一队人皆是旧时绝地圣殿守卫的装束，除了为首的一人，其余人都戴着圣殿守卫的白色面具。那为首的人是一位黝黑皮肤，身材中等的青年男性，只见他摘下兜帽，走过来，对二人行了一礼，说道：“卡斯提斯大师，我是圣殿守卫芬恩，奉我的师父——天行者大师的命令迎接二位的到来。事关紧急，我们先前往圣殿吧”

芬恩，卡尔和科莉同坐一辆路行艇，往日荒凉的塔图因已经因为绝地圣殿的重建而变得兴旺了许多，科莉征求了师父的同意，开始向芬恩问东问西，比如说他们是怎么造起圣殿的，沙人在哪里，有见到过克雷特龙和沙虫吗，芬恩耐心地一一向小学徒解答，讲述了自己和妻子萝斯，以及一队发现自己是力敏者的第一秩序起义人员如何跟随天行者大师来到塔图因，并且进行两年的训练成为圣殿守卫，又通过和贾瓦人以及沙人进行和平交涉，通过交易的方式雇佣对方建造圣殿，和在建造过程中遭遇塔图因上的特有生物的经历。科莉津津有味地听着，不一会，众人已抵达了绝地圣殿。  
科莉望着高大宽阔的绝地圣殿不由得发出了感叹，圣殿内虽然还没有华丽的装饰，可也算是干净整洁，时常可以看到一些幼徒在往来行走，双日的光辉从四处的镶金玻璃窗户映进，也足够富丽堂皇了。卡尔与科莉在守卫的伴随下来到了会客室，只见一位身着武士袍的蓝发青年女性已经在会客室内坐了许久。  
科莉飞奔过去，环抱住了这个年纪略长于自己的女孩。“莎廷！”科莉高兴地叫了一声，叫莎廷的女孩轻轻动开科莉的双手，转过身来，伸出手摸了摸科莉的头发，二人紧紧拥抱在一起。  
“好久没见啦科莉，你长高了好多呢”莎廷一边玩着科莉的学徒辫一边说，然后对卡尔行了一礼。  
“莎廷，拜托你照顾一下科莉了”卡尔说道，接着又俯身轻柔地对科莉说“科莉，你先和莎廷一起在这里等我，好吗，不要到别处走动，还有。。。梅琳教你的那些小伎俩先不要在这里使出来”  
“好了师父，我已经不是小孩子了，你先去忙你的事吧，不用什么都照顾到我的”  
卡尔只能慈祥又无奈地看了眼科莉，跟着芬恩走了。  
科莉抬起手也摸了摸莎廷的头发“哎呀，可是我现在还是学徒啊，莎廷你都已经成为绝地武士了！”二人相互靠着一个沙发坐下，寒暄起了二人最近的经历和发生的有趣的事情。寒暄过后，莎廷叹了一口气说道“我也不知道我该不该成为一个绝地武士呢，我爸爸是绝地武士，我妈妈是曼达洛人，我也不知道我该做什么了，我们家又只有我一个孩子”  
科莉牵住莎廷的手，说道“没事啊，这些都不矛盾的，没说曼达洛人就不能成为绝地呀，恩达尔大师的师父不就是一位曼达洛人吗，而且还是他和他师父帮助你妈妈夺回暗剑的”科莉机灵的小眼珠一转，又说道“维兹拉。。。塔维兹拉，打造暗剑的那个，他就是第一个曼达洛人绝地呀”  
“可是拿到暗剑就意味着我要担当曼达洛人的领袖，这可与绝地区别太大了”莎廷说道，“我身上绝地的担子已经要把我压不起来了，我爸爸由贾勒斯大师训练，之后他又训练了我的师父——贾勒斯大师的儿子辛杜拉大师，然后辛杜拉大师又训练了我。这已经在我的家族中传承了很久了，哪一边我都没办法轻易放下”莎廷嘟起了嘴，科莉听着，也皱起了眉头，不知道该怎么办。  
“我其实也不知道我爸爸是怎么想的，我一直被师父带着，师父也从来没跟我说过我爸爸对我到底有什么要求”莎廷继续说道，“还是你师父开明一些，让你同时接受绝地和暗夜姐妹的训练”科莉听罢，扑哧一笑“谁让我师父和梅琳师父是伴侣呢”接着科莉凝视着莎廷的眼睛，说道：“但是我们的这些技能不是代表我们以后会继承什么的呀，莎廷你是为什么会成为绝地呢”  
莎廷思考了一会，说道“除了我的家庭，从小，我爸爸妈妈，师父，赫拉，他们都在给我讲绝地的故事，在帝国统治前绝地维护宇宙的正义和秩序，帝国统治时绝地带领义军反抗，一直到新共和国时期，和第一秩序的战争时期都是如此，我既然有相同的技能就想做同样的事，只是现在绝地并不是维护和平的必要人选了”  
“没有什么必不必要的”科莉向着莎廷凑近了一些“不是别人需要我们，我们才去做的，当我们有了这些能力，并选择接受绝地的训练后，我们就有责任去这么做了”科莉检定地说道。  
“你说得对，科莉”，莎廷说道“我们可以做些什么，师父们和那些整天无聊地开会的政客议员们不一样，当绝地聚集在一起议事时，一定不会是小事情”  
“只是，我们怎么才能知道他们在商议什么，我们要解决什么”科莉说道。  
“我只知道，绝地委员会的议事厅是有窗户的，在外面肯定可以看到，除了几座给学徒用的训练塔，议事厅位于最高的一层”  
“那可要让你见识一下暗夜姐妹的小手段了”科莉拉着莎廷的手，只听得“bamf”的一声，二人便来到了圣殿的顶层外部。  
顺着外沿，科莉和莎廷很快找到了委员会议事的地方，二人小心躲藏，避免引起议事厅内众人的注意。只见这厅内众绝地大师围成一个圆形而坐，正对着卡尔的主座做着阿索卡塔诺大师，然后依次是蕾天行者大师，埃兹拉布里杰大师，昆兰沃斯大师，身材小巧的绿色异星人恩达尔（endar）大师，杰森辛杜拉大师等等，卡尔向众人行过礼，到已经预留给自己的空位坐下。  
“我们必须找到一个能听到他们说话的位置。”莎廷说道。  
“那里有一个通风管道”科莉指了一指。  
“我们能钻进去吗”  
“大不了就只能被发现了”  
莎廷无奈地同意了，只见一阵绿烟飘散，二人幸运地挤到了管道里，只听见蕾说道：“我最近感受到了黑暗面又重新有了波动”听蕾说完后，一些人便低下头沉思，从记忆中寻找自己最近是否有感受到黑暗面的证据。  
“我同样感受到了”阿索卡说道。  
“感受到了，我也”恩达尔说道，“通过来自圣卫线人的调查，我们得知的。有一批生化实验的设备，被运入卡德摩斯星。进行克隆实验的设备，它们是。”  
“我们务必要开始对卡德摩斯星展开调查”埃兹拉说道，“只是现在绝地只有训练和调查的职能，我们还没有恢复维护秩序的职能”  
“恐怕对于绝地权限的恢复我们自己还需要再进行一些讨论”昆兰说道。  
卡尔看着昆兰急忙反驳道“我们不应该这么教条，感情是会带给我们力量的，我们确实不该滥用它，可也不该一味否认它”卡尔发现自己的思维已经过于跳跃，不由得说出几句不相干的话。  
昆兰严肃地说道“绝地已经进行过革新了，我们可以拥有家庭，更像普通人一样，但是如果要我们做全星系的守卫，我们就得证明自己是有能力，有品格去守护的，我们不能让其他人感到模棱两可”随后，众多大师便你一嘴我一嘴的展开争论。  
“好了，我们知道在卡德摩斯星，只要找到那些设备运出运入的记录就可以，在幽灵号上应该可以查到“莎廷听了父亲和师父们的讨论，暗自想到。  
“嘿，我还以为沃斯大师是个很有个性的人呢，他为什么要不同意我师父的意见啊“科莉抱怨道。  
“好了科莉，我们并不了解其他大师 “莎廷拍了拍科莉的肩膀。  
“请大家安静一下”蕾直接说道“关于恢复绝地权限的事情我们之后再提，现在我们需要牌人前去调查，各位是否有推荐的人选？”  
“如果我们大师前去无疑会被抓住话柄，但我愿意去进行调查，在此之前我希望委员会可以收回我的大师头衔，这也是万不得已的”杰森说道。  
“不必如此强硬，我们可以变通一下”埃兹拉说道，“我的女儿莎廷，她已经完成学徒训练，成为了绝地武士，同时她也是一位曼达洛人，我愿意由我的女儿陪同我进行调查”  
莎廷听到这里一惊，科莉却笑着说“看来我们更有理由去了，我们出发吧”  
只见又是一道绿烟飘过，二人与小已经站在了绝地圣殿的门前。她们赶忙借了一辆路行艇，朝幽灵号开去。  
“真是幸运，赫拉不在这里”，莎廷送了一口气，然后开始了飞船的操作“我们先设定到卡德摩斯的超空间航道，然后再查出它们具体被运送到哪里”莎廷说道，随着飞船升上太空，莎廷推动操纵杆，幽灵号进入了超空间飞行。  
“啊！“科莉发出了一声尖叫。  
“发生什么了？“，莎廷设定了自动驾驶跑了过来”遭了，我忘记小铁还在这里了“，莎廷看着被小铁吓了一跳的科莉说道”这下我们的小秘密肯定被师父他们知道了“  
科莉缓了一缓，说：“还好他们现在没有跟上来，我们先开过去，然后把飞船藏起来，或者我们自己藏起来，应该来得及”  
“我们还得让小铁被跟着我们”莎廷说道，小铁发出了“嘟嘟嘟”的声音。“别逼着我们把你关起来”莎廷严厉地对小铁说道，可小铁只是挥舞着两只机械臂，轻蔑地发出“嘟嘟嘟”的声音，莎廷只得无奈地说：“好，我知道我们关不住你，你可以轻松打开任何一道门”莎廷转过头对科莉说：“我们只能闪得快一点，别让小铁追上我们了“。”对我来说不是问题“科莉吐了吐小舌头。  
飞船一降落，科莉便使用暗夜姐妹的魔法带着莎廷瞬间移动到了机舱外，她们接着又以这种方式移动了几次，直到确定小铁不会发现她们。  
“好啦，现在从哪开始”科莉问道  
“既然有运输的记录，那从运输站就可以了解到那些设备的去向”莎廷让小机器人调出了所在区域的地图。  
二人找到了租借路行艇的地方，然后乘着路行艇往运输站出发。当她们抵达运输站时，一位人类警官正在对一个成年罗迪亚男性进行问讯，看来那个罗迪亚人应该就是运输站的负责人了。  
“有警察在这里可不好办”莎廷说道。  
“可是我们是绝地啊”  
“绝地现在还并没有重新成为星系的治安者”  
“但我们必须速战速决了”  
“只能用这个办法了”说罢，莎廷和科莉径直走向警官“你好呀，警官”，莎廷说道。  
“你们是谁，这是公务，不要来随便打扰我“警官严肃地说道。  
“是的，我们 不会打扰您的“，莎廷举起手在警官眼前挥了一挥”你会离开这里，然后过几个标准时再来处理这件事情“  
“我会离开这里，然后过几个小时再来处理这件事情“警官重复了一遍莎廷的话就离开了。  
“这点小伎俩永远不过时“，莎廷摊了摊手，然后对着罗迪亚人说道”你看到我们对警官是怎么做的了，所以我们接下来要问的问题也摆脱你配合了“  
罗迪亚人惊讶地看着二人“只有绝地才能做到这种事情吧”  
“呃，还不算是”科莉插嘴道。  
“不管怎么说，我想你们的问题应该和那个警官一样，关于那批克隆设备对吗”  
二人点了点头。  
“克隆设备的交易运输是受到限制的，但带来它们的两个人太明目张胆了，其中一个也会些你们绝地的伎俩，他手一握拳我就感到脖子被掐紧了一样，我只能放行他们的货物，我事后马上报告了警察”罗迪亚人惊恐地说道。  
“好的，那么你知道这些货物的拥有者去了什么地方吗”莎廷问道  
“这我就不清楚了”  
“好吧，但是那个对你原力锁喉的绝对不会是绝地“  
莎廷说完二人便离开了，“现在我们的线索断了”科莉抱怨到。  
“不，有一个黑暗面的使用者”，莎廷说道，“他很鲁莽，没在关键的地方掩盖自己的行踪。”  
“那我们要怎么找到他呢？”科莉问道。  
“我们再来冥想一下，感受这个地区的原力涌动”莎廷带着科莉冥想了起来，可是却有一股力量像是在二人脑海中爆炸开了一样，二人从冥想中被震开。“这是一股很强大的原力”科莉说道。  
“但是并不是黑暗面的力量，没有愤怒和仇恨”，莎廷说道“不过它足够大，大到我能知道是在什么地方。”莎廷又顿了一顿，在整理自己得到的线索“怪不得他们会这么鲁莽，不管这股原力源自哪里，都很显眼，夸张地说，它强大得像弑星者一样”  
“正是这样我们才必须找到它”，科莉说道“放任它一定会导致危险”  
“也许我们该等等，或者叫师父们过来处理”，莎廷说道“我们也不能贸然处理自己解决不了的事情”  
“有点信心吧，莎廷，我们只是调查一下，绝不深入”科莉说道。  
莎廷想了一想，说：“好吧，但是点到为止“。科莉点了点头。  
二人很快的找到了原力巨涌的位置，这里四周都被森林环绕，没有任何建筑物存在过的痕迹，科莉见状左手一挥，无数细小的绿色火花便被散了出去，这些绿色的星火在空中飞舞了一阵后便一一聚集到了地面，逐渐勾勒出一个圆形的轮廓。  
“这应该就是暗门了”莎廷闭上眼，使用原力打开了暗门，二人跳了下去，并确保原力让自己下落得足够轻盈，不会发出一点声响。随后，莎廷一手反握住自己打开的光剑，并将剑尖冲前用作照明，一手拔出腰间的爆能手枪做出准备射击的姿态；科莉左手一展，升腾起一团绿火以点亮四周，二人训练有素地相互配合，小心前进。  
这幽深的地堡蜿蜒曲折，似是由一个个隧道构成，而没有一点灯光，科莉与莎廷的已经把动作控制得足够细微，还是发现四周似乎没有任何守卫的痕迹，甚至连一个人的痕迹都没有。若不是绝地都进行过克服恐惧的训练，常人想必早就自己把自己吓得魂飞魄散了。莎廷借着光剑照明的余光望向科莉，二人相视，点了点头，已示周围暂时没有危险，可以先松一口气，却没想到，突然身旁传来了“叮叮咚咚”的声音，这声音愈来愈大，想必是有什么东西，不，是有很多东西正在朝自己靠近。  
二人连忙做出警戒姿态，用原力感知危险。突然，几道影子穿过二人的视野，莎廷立刻进行射击，科莉也使出索雷苏式的技巧对敌人进行攻击，莎廷的射击明显命中了其中一个敌人，但剩余的对手行动迅猛，实在令人一下子难以招架，二人也仅仅是暂时可以保全自己。科莉见状，将自己手中的光剑掷出几米远，扔出的光剑还在原力的作用下保持着开启的状态。科莉顺手拉住莎廷，瞬间移动到了自己光剑投到的位置，敌人仍穷追不舍，继续涌来，莎廷便将光剑旋转着丢了出去，然后用爆能手枪进行精准而猛烈的射击，电光火石过后，来袭的敌人被莎廷的光剑刮倒或是被射倒，再没了动静，二人一看，这“敌人”却并不是什么人，而是形如巨硕老鼠的奇怪生物，而这些动物身体的四肢都或多或少被替换成了机械的部件，莎廷收起爆能手枪，右手轻轻按到科莉的太阳穴上。  
“之前的那些可疑物资都是最近才运过来的，这个地堡应该也没见好多久”二人通过原力冥想进行无声地交流。  
“这里连个守卫都没有，看来建造这个地堡的人是不想引起太大注意的”科莉回应到。  
“我们要找的地方应该不远了，虽然没有守卫，但这种怪物很有可能不只这一群，我们要赶快行动”二人便继续前进。  
很快，隧道的尽头被二人发现了，那是一个圆形的电子门。她们仔细检查了周围，并没有发现任何可以潜入门后的密道，甚至连通风用的管道都没有发现一个，于是只好使用原力打开大门。门后的光线随着门的打开射到二人身上，而门后只是一个大型的仓库，里面摆放了几个控制。仓库的两边有几个笼子，每个笼子里都有几只科莉和莎廷方才遭遇的“怪物”，它们对二人的闯入没有任何反应，像是被强行控制地保持休眠。仓库的中央是一个圆柱形的透明罐子，罐子被液体注满，里面悬挂着一个带着呼吸机，穿着医疗紧身防护衣的人，准确地说这人是一个青年，一个金发，身材高大的青年。莎廷感觉这个青年的面容似乎有些熟悉，一个声音却打断了她的思考。  
“你们还是找到了这里啊，绝地”一个硕大的身影伴随着成年男性从透明罐子后慢慢出现，这个身影形容可怖，他的头是个威奎人的头，脖子处却像是有个机械的机关，把头部和像万帕冰兽一样有白色皮毛和锋利爪子的身体连接起来。他的胸前还装了一些像机械手的装置，似乎是为了辅助它看起来笨拙的手掌。这个怪物令科莉和莎廷都感到惊愕。  
“你们会是成为测试他的绝佳猎物”另一个成年男性的声音响了起来。  
“还不行，不能这么冒然”威奎人连忙惊慌地大吼。  
“博士，你懂克隆，但你不懂原力”话音一落，一阵机械的声音便响了起来，罐子中的液体缓缓下降，直到把罐中的人完完全全地暴露出来。那个被称作博士的怪物见状，慌忙朝着大门跑去，莎廷想要转身追捕，却只听得“啪”的一声，罐中人已经拔掉了呼吸机，将罐子打碎了，而另一个人影也随即出现在科莉和莎廷的眼前。  
“等着被这股力量毁灭吧”  
科莉在莎廷意识到之前进行了瞬间转移，她们眼看着罐中的青年面目狰狞，双掌向两边一推，那另外的神秘人也竟被这一推瞬间推得灰飞烟灭。尽管二人闪开的足够远，可是一股强大的原力还是止不住地在向她们袭来，二人立刻使出原力屏障抵挡。  
“他的原力太强大了，我们抵挡不下去的”莎廷吼道  
“那我们就不抵挡，我们试着把这股原力引到别的地方”二人顺势将原力撇向别处，发出了“轰隆隆的声音，地堡的的四周正在倒塌，而地堡的上方则被原力开出了一个通天的洞，科莉勉强地将手伸向莎廷，望着洞口瞬移了出去。  
科莉瞬移了几次，而当她们再望向自己的后方时，那里已经是一片黑暗深邃的大坑洞了。二人跪了下来，急促地调整呼吸，那罐中青年却犹如鬼魅般从坑中跳出，二人刚想招架，却只见青年径直朝远方逃跑而去。。。。。。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从秘密实验室里跑出的男子的逃脱以及莎廷和科莉对“博士”地追捕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前只更新了这一章的上半部分
> 
> 本章节全部更新完毕

尽管刚刚已经在众目睽睽之下骑着一条奇异的生物从一栋大楼中逃窜，伊普仍然尽力去避免人群，寻找茂密的森林以求脱身。“躲了这么久，这个地方也终究是躲不下去了吗”伊普心想，便开始盘算起后路。她只想到先逃到外环，不管哪颗星球，只要先逃到外环，自己还可以继续躲藏，而且在外环也可以光明正大地做赏金猎人。  
伊普在森林中左右穿行，特意绕了一些路以做好被追捕的解决办法。正当她终于要逃回自己飞船时，却瞥见一个影子想狂风掠过一样飞入了自己飞船的舱门，伊普已经顾不得考虑为什么关闭的舱门会被凭空打开，以及刚刚那道奇怪的影子究竟是什么，只得催促布鲁疾驰过去，在舱门关闭前跳入了飞船。只见一个金发男子正坐在驾驶舱里，熟练地调试着一个个控制元件，将飞船平稳地发动起来。伊普开始后悔了，她现在只想从自己的飞船里逃出去。她跑到舱门口，试图按下制动开关，但开关突然坚硬地如磐石一般，任人如何摆动都纹丝不动。伊普本能地想到，是控制自己飞船的人用原力造成了这一切，便抽出自己的棍子向金发男子劈去，却不料棍子在空中便停住了，伊普怎么使劲都挣脱不开，只能松手作罢，看着棍子“咣当”一声跌落在地上。伊普急忙命令布鲁去夺回飞船，可是布鲁刚一靠近，整个身体便凭空被悬浮起来，慢慢地，布鲁的情绪似乎被缓和起来，缓缓闭上双眼睡着了，布鲁的身体也渐渐降了下来。伊普扑到布鲁跟前想要唤醒她，但发现无论自己怎么呼唤布鲁都一动不动，伊普确认了布鲁的呼吸依然还在并且平稳后也不再多做挣扎。  
“你是谁，你为什么在这里？”伊普连连发问，但男子一声不吭，只是专注地操控着飞船飞出了卡德摩斯星的大气层，伊普也不再多费口舌。突然“滴滴“的两声打破了平静，伊普一瞥控制台，发现雷达上正在显示有其他飞行器正在接近，伊普又抬头，透过炮台的舷窗看见几架红隼机器人从头顶掠过，又飞到了自己的飞船前方包围住。伊普明白，一定是周议员和蒋督察最终决定杀人灭口，”难道真的就要这样，一切都结束了吗？“伊普心想。而坐在驾驶室的金发男子仍然一言不发，像是拥有预感一样躲过了来自后方的攻击，然后操纵飞船前端的镭射炮将前方的飞行机器人击落，接着打开了偏导护盾，并操纵飞船快速冲出包围。雷达上的图标并未全部消失，反而显示有更多的飞行器追击过来。伊普感受到飞船做了几次翻滚的规避动作，尽管还是不可避免地被击中了几次，控制台上还是显示偏导护盾的状态较为理想。船舱内连接镭射炮的拟声感应器断断续续地想着，一直没有停下来过，随之而来的是四散的机器人碎片，伊普甚至看到，只能手动操作的炮台竟然自己旋转瞄准，发动射击，将不少追杀而来的机器人击坠。尽管如此，伊普仍然可以意识到周议员和蒋督察并不打算就此罢手，从舷窗和雷达显示器都可以看到机器人还在持续地接近。金发男子除了用手控制操纵杆外，没有一丝多余的举动，他突然打开了卡德摩斯星的星球地图，确定了自己的位置，并在伸出右手在地图中离自己较近的位置做了一个标记后，又做了几个筒滚的规避动作的同时射击落单的机器人，便又向卡德摩斯星飞回。  
伊普初时还对这一系列操作感到迷惑，等到飞船又进入卡德摩斯星并且渐渐向刚刚金发男子标记的地点接近时，伊普便猜出了他所要进行的举动。男子标记的地点是一处裂谷型的地貌，对于飞船来说裂谷两端十分狭窄，从上往下看，其中又有沟壑纵横，若是飞进这里面定然是想寻求刺激或是为了送命。伊普已经顾不得那么多了，她闭上眼睛，不敢看舷窗外飞速划过的悬崖，但她还是偶然看见，一个机器人撞上了一座高耸的石柱后粉身碎骨。飞船的机炮并没有得到多久的休息，由于劣质提巴纳气体所产生的红色爆能束很快又闪烁起来，随之倒下的是裂谷中自然形成的石壁，它将试图飞过一座石孔的机器人深深地掩埋了起来。显示器上的敌机标识开始渐渐减少了，男子并没有给更多的机器人等待的机会，拉起机头飞出了裂谷，随后以最大的推力返回宇宙中，在将目的地设定为一个叫塔图因的星球后进入了超空间通道。  
伊普勉强地支撑着自己靠在机舱的墙壁上，她还有许多许多的问题需要这个“占领”自己飞船的暗金色头发男子回答，但她现在能做的就是找到一个座位，张着嘴，甚至都忘记去喘几口气，只能呆呆地听着自己心脏跳动剧烈的“砰砰”声。她也逐渐忘记自己的心脏还在猛烈地跳动，只是一只手试图抓住什么东西，在发现自己什么都抓不住之后便扶着墙壁，转过头又望向驾驶舱。舷窗透过微弱的灯光隐隐约约地反射出男子的脸庞，但同样地，除了能看到他暗金色的卷发外，什么表情都看不出来，而布鲁依旧沉浸在梦乡中，她从遭遇敌机时就没有醒来过。  
飞船终于驶出了超空间，巨大的沙漠星球映照出的双恒星的金黄色的光芒点亮了伊普的眼睛。“至少我来到外环了”伊普想到，“绝地应该比那群贪污受贿的疯子好，至少传闻是这样的，只要他们不强迫我去使用原力，而且绝地应该也没法这样做。”  
伊普悄悄走到驾驶舱，男子似乎没有发现，因为伊普没有感到自己被原力阻挡，她走到一个可以看到男子长相的位置。但是男子仍然一句话都不说，面部也是毫无神情，看不出他心中所想。伊普便又注视前方，打算看看这个男子到底打算开着飞船飞到哪里。随着飞船的逐渐降低，伊普发觉远处有一个黑点正在逐渐接近，或者说逐渐变大，那并不是一个靠近自己的黑点，而是一个人，一个看起来早早就站在自己即将降落的地点等待自己的人。男子的手随着人影的靠近也开始颤抖起来，直到两人都能看清这个飞船的“拦路者”的具体相貌时，男子忽然大吼了起来，布鲁也被这吼声吵醒，愤怒地吼叫，整个机舱都在发抖，散落的杂物不住地振动。青年男子终于回过头来直视着伊普，伊普惊讶地发觉男子的瞳孔变成了黄色，他盯着自己的眼神让人感觉到像是被灼烧一般。男子伸出手，自己的一把光剑便被他吸附过去，随后，舱门打开了，当伊普意识到舱门的开口已经可以够一个人出入时，男子的身影已闪道那位“拦路者”跟前，同时判官剑的红光也随着男子的身影而至。那位拦路者面对突然的袭击闪躲了几下，然后拔出了自己的光剑——一把散发出黄色光束的光剑开始格挡招架男子的攻击。只见那男子攻势迅捷而猛烈，虽然步伐极快，可每一步都踏出了不浅的沙坑，但面对这样的进攻，“拦路者”没有丝毫退意，也没有丝毫怯意，每一次格挡看起来并不轻松，但仍然被一招一式地化解，男子开始还是右手执剑猛攻，逐渐开始变成双手握剑攻击，“拦路者”也随之换成用双手持剑防御。  
二人过了数招之后，男子拉开距离，用原力扬起一大片沙尘朝“拦路者”袭去，那拦路者的原力造诣也并非一天两天之数，攻向她的沙暴被原力形成的阵风吹散，男子见状便继续扑向“拦路者”发动进攻。二人打得似乎打得入神，只有旁观的伊普发现，一个穿着白袍，手拿一柄权杖的人正在接近。这位白袍人似乎一点都不惧怕二人打斗闪过的剑光，只见男子转过身负剑格挡，正好对上了那位白袍人的脸，白袍人伸出右手一指男子的额头，男子的眼睛便闭上了，红色的剑刃也收进了剑柄中，在男子快要因为失去知觉而倒在沙地上时，白袍人轻轻扶起了他。

莎廷与科莉坐在一个小木屋里，她们身上除了自己的袍子外又披上了一件武士袍，身后的杰森一只手握着一块龙驼肉卷，一只手捧着一个熟透的梅卢伦果递给了莎廷。在科莉的身旁，卡尔正看着自己年轻的学徒一边双手捧着食物大块朵颐，一边自己拿着等会让科莉解渴的水果。  
“科莉，”卡尔温柔地说了一声，然后又叹了一口气“这样太危险了，以后一定要，”卡尔又顿了一顿“一定要慎重考虑，好吗？”。科莉满嘴嚼着龙驼肉卷，看着师父的眼睛很用力地点了点头。  
“抱歉，父亲，我太鲁莽了”莎廷看向埃兹拉，却又不敢直视自己父亲的眼睛只好低下头来，埃兹拉也不知如何应对，便也将眼神垂下。  
“嚯，别那么着急吗”杰森尴尬地笑了一笑，然后拍了拍莎廷的肩膀“刚刚从卡德摩斯星的全息网消息知道，在附近星域爆发了一场空战，安保机器人被击落了很多，但是并没有袭击者被击落的消息，”杰森的语气突然变得冷静，然后杰森松开紧绷的脸，微笑着说“我想这个袭击者的飞行技术应该和我不相上下吧”  
“如果赫拉听到你这么说肯定要教育你一下关于‘谦虚’的问题”埃兹拉也微笑着回应了杰森的自夸“所以我们现在来整理一下线索吧”埃兹拉说道。  
“我想起来了”莎廷突然眼睛一亮，抬起头来，众人便都看向她。  
“我刚刚说的，在地下实验室里看到的在一个像培养皿一样的东西里的人，”莎廷接着说道“我一直觉得他让我有些眼熟，我想起来他像谁了“房间里除了莎廷的声音，众人都被吊起了胃口，等待莎廷解答。”是安纳金天行者，他像安纳金天行者，他极像安纳金天行者“莎廷提高了些声音，强调着自己的发现。”我看过历史学上记录他的全息影像资料，我确定他们长得很像“  
埃兹拉屏住了呼吸，将右手扶在下巴上，很久才呼出一口气“你是说达斯维达“  
“当然可以这样称呼他，但是圣殿新教授的历史学恐怕会对这个给出一些更详细的解释”莎廷说道。  
“你们出生在没有达斯维达的年代，可以接受这些客观评价的课程，”卡尔突然说到“但是经历过的人还是有些不一样的”埃兹拉点了点头，卡尔继续道“我第一次面对他时，他给了我极大的压迫感，我的师父君达大师不得不使用黑暗面的力量才勉强转移了他的一点注意力，按你的说法，那就是有一个达斯维达的克隆人，这真是很不可思议”  
“我们两年前才打败了又复活的西迪厄斯”杰森说道。  
“这是有不同的，师父，那个西迪厄斯就是西迪厄斯，这个安纳金天行者是个克隆人”  
“不得不承认安纳金天行者已经回归原力，成为英灵，蕾可以与他对话”埃兹拉说道。  
“那个击落数架安保机器人的就是他吧”科莉嘴里塞满了食物，含糊地说道。  
“历史记录里安纳金天行者确实是一个优秀的飞行员，尽管他不擅长降落”莎廷回答道。  
“我希望我们可以知道他现在逃去哪了，但不管他是谁，我们现在的事情是另一个人，”杰森说道“那个把自己的头缝在万帕冰兽身上的科学怪人，他现在也下落不明”  
“滴嘟滴嘟滴嘟”一阵刺耳的铃声传了出来，埃兹拉从口袋中掏出了一个圆盘形的全息广播接受器，它现在正在闪烁着红光。  
“警情”埃兹拉说着，然后打开了广播器。  
“市民请注意，有三名逃犯正在卡德摩斯星逃窜，他们已经严重威胁到了人身安全，如果有见到这两名逃犯，请及时向警方上报”接着，广播器里放出了三个逃犯的影像，除了其中一个不知名的少女，另外两名逃犯竟然是莎廷和科莉。  
“我早应该想到，”卡尔说道“那些违禁仪器能运进来肯定是这个星球的执政人员也有问题，他们现在能发出这种抓捕令肯定是职权重的人和那些罪犯串通好了”  
“莎廷，当你想进行秘密调查时，你不止要对我们保持隐秘”杰森无奈地摊了摊手。  
“好了师父，我知道了”莎廷吐了吐舌头，科莉却感到惊讶，她还没见过莎廷对谁扮过鬼脸，莎廷接着对埃兹拉说“对不起，爸爸，我还是太鲁莽了”  
“我们太鲁莽了”科莉赶忙把食物吞了下去。  
埃兹拉有些茫然，他蹲了下来看了看莎廷和科莉“孩子们，勇于承认错误是好的，但是，”埃兹拉顿了一顿，努力着组织语言“但是不要急于自责，现在那个‘万帕博士‘的行踪很难找到，其他有犯罪行为的人我们也不能放过”  
“你这么快就给罪犯起好外号了吗，师父”杰森打趣地说道。  
“你不会想被当作老古板的，”埃兹拉笑了一笑，然后打开了通讯器“赫拉，你能收到吗？”  
“收到了，孩子们怎么样？”通讯器的另一头传来了赫拉的声音。  
“安全了，有一件事需要你帮忙”  
“说吧”  
“你调集出这个星球执政官员的资料，重点查负责这个星球的议员，督察，港口办事人员，然后你观察有没有面容和资料对应的人现在正在港口，如果有就通知我们”  
“明白”  
“你们俩现在都不要出去，杰森，你来照顾孩子“埃兹拉说道。  
“还是我留下来照顾吧“卡尔说道。  
“恐怕我必须拒绝，这最好由我们两个‘知名‘绝地 武士出面更有说服力“  
“好的，要怎么做？“  
“我去港口，你去政府大楼，我会让赫拉把资料发给你，你要潜入进去，如果找到负责的议员和督察就优先用控心术审问他们“  
“好的“说罢，埃兹拉与卡尔便出发了。  
“我不是孩子了“埃兹拉走后，莎廷对杰森说道。  
“我知道，但他是你爸爸“  
“所以，我们要等在这里等大人替我们善后吗”  
“我也想做点什么”科莉抢着说道。  
“嘿，小鬼头，我知道你们在打什么鬼主意。”  
“拜托，杰森”莎廷撒娇着对杰森说道。  
“等赫拉的消息，看看我们要找的人在哪再行动”  
“我就知道你能做到的”莎廷笑着扮了个鬼脸。

“滴滴”埃兹拉拿起了通讯器。  
“布里杰大师，我没有找到议员和督察，其他的人我悄悄审问了他们，都没有找到相关情报”卡尔在另一边说道。  
“没事的，你现在来港口这边支援我一下就好”埃兹拉又用通讯器联络了赫拉。  
“你得快点赶到了，议员和督察已经带着几队安保机器人来了”  
“我已经在港口了，只是需要一个合适的时间出现”  
“别担心，我尽量拖住他们”

“噗噗噗噗噗噗”小铁挥舞着机械臂移动到了议员和督察的面前  
“这家伙是来干什么的，赶快让他走开”议员不耐烦地说道。  
“抱歉我的机器人打扰的了你们，是我的错”赫拉走过来说道。督察看着这个提列克人，愣了一会，赶忙反应过来，弯着腰走上前“哦，您的到来真是太惊喜了，辛杜拉将军，我们都不知道您会光临这里，请原谅我们的招待不周。“议员看到督察突然卑躬屈膝的样子，也把自己的腰悄悄弯了几分.  
“你们不用急着在这件事上责备自己，倒是，“赫拉看了看走上前来的埃兹拉”这个人有些问题需要问你们“  
“布里杰大师，一个绝地，警戒！“督察急忙命令机器人。  
“为什么你现在会这么怕绝地呢，督察“埃兹拉轻蔑地说道。  
“别忘了有三个绝地正在被通缉，他们搞出了爆炸案，地底塌陷，还击落了防空机器人！”督察咬牙切齿的回应道。  
“那你在通缉令上应该说明这一点，你没告诉市民原力使用者可能存在的危险，却又想逮捕她们，你是在隐瞒什么？”  
“这点用不着你管，辛杜拉将军，你也早已不是共和国的要员了，现在你们都被我的机器人包围了！”  
赫拉说道：“你还是仔细看看到底是谁被包围了吧”赫拉说罢，杰森，莎廷和科莉都跳了出来。  
“我希望你熟知绝地和机器人的历史，督察“杰森说道。  
议员和督察都不在作声，埃兹拉走上前去用原力探测出了他们经历的事情。  
“这一个个都是猛料啊”埃兹拉说道。  
“人们不会相信绝地的鬼把戏的。”议员说道  
“但是督察住所里的那些香料可不会凭空消失”  
埃兹拉说着，杰森，莎廷和科莉拔下安保机器人身上的手铐，将议员和督察都拷了起来。  
“呜——“一架路行艇疾驰过来，以漂移的方式停住了车。  
“我猜你们都解决了，“卡尔说道”抱歉我来晚了“  
“没关系的，这就是分头行动的目的所在，我们必须有双重的保险“埃兹拉安慰道”还有，卡尔，我们可以乘螳螂号回塔图因吗，我希望赫拉尽快把这两个人送到新奥德朗去“  
“当然没问题“

“你知道我可以控制当时的场面吧“埃兹拉拍着杰森的肩膀说道。  
“你也知道我的一贯做法，师父“杰森笑了笑。  
“父亲，这是我的注意“莎廷说道，科莉急忙拉住莎廷的手，全然不顾卡尔还在唠叨有多危险，多不安全“也是我的主意”，卡尔值得苦笑一下。  
埃兹拉便也拍了拍莎廷的肩膀“其实这次行动我是想由我带着你进行调查的，不是以父女的形式，而是像搭档一样“埃兹拉看了看科莉”注意安全是很重要的，但是你的结果也并不差，你将来会明白面对达斯维达是有多么不可思议。  
“爸爸，他只是克隆的，而且应该是叫安纳金天行者”  
“我知道，克隆的达斯维达，不管怎样，我想你也找到了自己的最佳拍档”埃兹拉看了看科莉。  
“谢谢你，爸爸”  
“没事的，我们不是来给你们善后的，只是这个任务需要我们共同进行，你们有作为和平卫士的精神，绝地，不，是我们现在非常需要它，但同时也不要过高地判断自己的力量”  
“全息仪有动静了，师父”卡尔说道，埃兹拉便拿出绝地全息仪，用原力打开了它，蕾的影像随即浮现出来“请委员会的大师马上返回塔图因，这是紧急事件”


End file.
